


A Trip to Hyogo (MiyaKage)

by silverluna0524



Series: A Trip to Hyogo [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirty Miya Atsumu, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mentioned Hinata Shouyou, Mentioned Suna Rintarou, Miya Osamu is a Little Shit, Miya Twins, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Platonic OsaKage, atsukage, everybody loves teasing atsumu, miyakage - Freeform, osamu being a cockblock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25799362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverluna0524/pseuds/silverluna0524
Summary: “Because he’s my Tobio-kun.”“He is?”“I am?”(It’s Kageyama’s first trip to Hyogo and Atsumu ultimately regrets introducing him to his devious twin brother.)
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio & Miya Osamu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Series: A Trip to Hyogo [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911868
Comments: 13
Kudos: 455





	A Trip to Hyogo (MiyaKage)

How Kageyama Tobio ended up at Hyogo, in the Miya household, pinned between the kitchen island and a smug-looking Miya Atsumu, was a mystery even to Kageyama himself. Or, it was a mystery to him because he can't really think straight right now. Not with those long, muscular arms wrapping around his waist, holding him close to the other's firm chest. The warmth radiating off the taller boy was just very, _very_ distracting.

Kageyama's breath hitched when Atsumu pressed onto him even further, a knee moving up in between his legs. He shivered even more when the other chuckled deeply into his ear, nibbling lightly on his lobe.

"That's a nice color on you, Tobio-kun~" The Inarizaki setter teased as he nosed at the other's red-tinted cheeks. The thought of wrapping the smaller boy in his large deep red jacket made Atsumu's heart skip a beat. Eyes half-lidded, he tilted his head down, a hot breath escaping his lips tickling Tobio's slightly parted ones torturously.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something."

"Samu!" Atsumu exclaimed, jumping away from the flustered boy. "Thought you were goin' out with Suna." _Also, how dare you interrupt my sweet moment with my Tobio-kun. Hmp!_

"I am." Osamu drawled. He stepped slowly into the kitchen. The gray-haired Miya was indeed dressed to go out, a sports bag hanging by his shoulder.

"Then _why_ are you here?!" Atsumu pouted.

"This my house too, ya piss-stained dunce. I do what I want."

With arms crossed, he studied the two (who were just about to kiss, _or makeout_ _,_ probably more than that since this is Atsumu we're talking about) with his usual unreadable expression. Kageyama couldn't help but look away from the other boy's gaze, blushing lightly.

Atsumu only rolled his eyes at his twin's petty attempt at intimidation. _Or maybe that's just his natural aura, especially with that stupid face of his._ "Stop lookin' at him like that, you creep." He said, intertwining his pinky to Kageyama's.

"This must be the lovely Tobio-kun I keep hearing about."

"Who else would he be? Also, who gave _you_ permission to call him that?! I'm the only one allowed to call him 'Tobio-kun'."

"And why is that?"

"Because he's _my_ Tobio-kun."

"He is?" His lips quirk up in amusement.

Kageyama let out a soft squeak, suddenly pulled into Atsumu. His back to his chest. Every point of contact searing his skin with a soothing heat, which he had to stop himself from leaning into because of the audience they had right in front of them. The older setter was basically cuddling the ravenhead shamelessly in front of his mildly entertained brother. Even going as far as nuzzling into the crook of Kageyama's neck. Staking his claim.

"I am?" Kageyama echoed, slightly breathless. He ignored the chuckle that came from Osamu, turning to look at the blonde as much he could with the other's face still lodging further into his neck. However, his question alone was enough to stop Atsumu in his tracks.

His head lent down on the shorter one's shoulder with a deep sigh. "Tobio-kun~" He whined.

"Oh... I'm-"

"Ignore him." Osamu huffed. He smiled sweetly at Kageyama, not unlike Atsumu when they first met. It’s scary, sometimes, how similar they can be even with the polar opposite auras radiating each of them. Hell, they probably _are_ the same person. Osamu just hides it better.

"I'm Osamu, by the way. Unfortunately, the twin brother of this idiot."

"Hey!"

"We didn't really get properly introduced at the Spring Tournament." He continued. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to finally meet you too, Miya-san."

Atsumu huffed at their exchange. "Shouldn't you be leaving by now?" He asked his brother, giving Kageyama one final squeeze before pulling away. _I'm supposed to be getting laid by now._

"I was going to but then I saw my own brother attempting to seduce an innocent boy in our kitchen. Being the kind and decent soul that I am, I had to put a stop to it." He smiled innocently, earning a glare in return. He turned back to Kageyama who had an adorable confused expression. "Say, Tobio-kun, wanna come along? I'm meeting up with a friend. You remember Suna, right?" He nods. "We're stoppin' by the court later. We could really use someone to set for us."

"Hey now-"

"Really? I'd love to." Kageyama interrupted, eyes twinkling with excitement. Tossing for two of Inarizaki's highly skilled volleyball players? Who’d pass that up?

Osamu's smile widened at his response. He looked at his twin, challenging him to say something. Knowing full well that Atsumu couldn't stop Kageyama from going out with them now. Not when the younger boy was looking at him with _those freakin' eyes!_ Atsumu groaned. Sighing in defeat, he settled for a compromise. _The things you make me do, Tobio-kun._ "Okay, then I'm coming with you. We'd have two setters. Maybe we could even play a 2v2-"

"Oh no no, dear brother." Osamu tutted, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You need to stay _here_. In the kitchen. To cook a nice hot meal for all of us. Can't have Tobio-kun starvin' to death during his first visit to Hyogo, now, can we? You are the host after all." He winked. "Anyways, we're leavin' now!" He grabs Kageyama. Moving swiftly to exit the kitchen.

"We could just order takeout, you idiot!" Atsumu protested, frantically jumping to block their way.

"But eating takeout all the time isn't healthy for you, Miya-san." Kageyama interrupted, the two stopping abruptly to look at him. A look of disappointment was painted over his pouty face.

(He _was_ kind of being a hypocrite right now. But none of them needed to know.)

"Especially, for you being a well-known athlete." He continued. "You need to take care of your body. Since you _are_ getting a bit too…" _What was that word Hinata used?_ "…thicc?"

 _…thicc… Thicc?!_ _What the- what?!! Did_ _my_ _Goody-Two-Shoes just..._ _What?! Tobio-kun doesn’t know what he’s saying sometimes._ _When he said ‘thicc’, he means it as a compliment, right? Right?! Wait… Am I too muscular for him? My ass? Is it too much? Does he not like me anymore? Oh god- He doesn’t like me anymore!!_ Amid his mental crisis, Atsumu began to look constipated, both emotionally and physically. And it took everything in Osamu to not burst out laughing. _I like this kid,_ he chuckled, moving his arm to wrap comfortably around Kageyama's shoulders.

"Well then that's settled." He said, successfully pushing past his brother. He looked back at the dumbstruck teen with a triumphant grin. Even went and reached up to twirl a few of the young setter's raven locks.

"See you later, 'Tsumu~" He called cheekily from the front door. "Remember, Suna's coming over as well. So dinner for four please."

"Bring back my boyfriend, you asshat!"


End file.
